Chocolate For Luck
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Antonio had the perfect life. Key word; had. He was going to marry the love of his life, but that is taken from his hands when he must take part in the 62nd Hunger Games and represent District 7.
1. Chocolate For Luck

**So, I had an idea. **_**(ROXI Y U NO UPDATE OTHER STORIES?**_**) I got this after re-reading Hunger Games XD (GO UPDATE OTHER STORIES.) So I checked the Hunger Games and Hetalia crossover section... Yeah. So this has nothing to do with the "Brutal Series" I haven't read it, kinda don't want to... But it looks really good. So it looks like it doesn't follow any character in particular. This will. On that note, I want to make 2 things very clear. In the books, no one gives a shit when Katniss is 'pregers' and 'married' to Peeta at 16. So I guess its fine to get married young there. Also, because we don't see any homosexuality in Hunger Games we don't know if that's cool or not. So I'm saying it's cool. No one cares if you're gay here. They don't even fucking notice. "This is my boyfriend" "Cool!" So yeah. **

**I have the 1st 3 district tributes picked, along with 7 (Our main character will be from here) one from 6 and both from 12. So if you have any ideas, having them within the next few chapters would be great. Thanks. Ok now the warnings. WARNING; High amounts of Spamano in the beginning. Mentions of it later. Gender Bends; Canada, Scotland, China and Austria so far. Larges amounts of Character deaths. Oh! And dark!Spain! Enjoy my shit, k?**

I quietly got out of bed, and into the shower. It wasn't much, but it was more than most people in District 7 had. Our shower was indoors, thanks to Lovino's father. Lovino's father, Mr. Vargas was the mayor of District 7 and would often give Lovino money (much to Lovino's dismay). He's been doing this since Lovino and I got engaged and moved in together.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a small towel, and walked back into the bedroom. Lovino was awake, and he looked like he had been crying. "

Lovi? What's wrong?" I asked, coming over, the towel draped around my midsection.

"Nothing I'm-" He stopped himself, catching my disbelieving look. "Just a nightmare. They picked me... And you didn't care." I gave a sigh and held his still naked form close.

"If they picked you I would take your place. I would never let that happen to you." I said stroking his hair.

"Bastard..." He mumbled into my shoulder.

After a few minutes he showered and we got dressed. "Alright, Lovi I'm going to visit my parents and my brothers, ok?" I asked he nodded.

"I'll do the same... This year is Marcello's first reaping so I should be there for him."

"See you at the reaping, love." I said kissing him before leaving.

District 7 at this time would normally be full of men and woman running around, going to work in the woods. As I would be too. I had been working in the woods as a logger for three years now, and I was pretty decent at it. But today, no one was out really. I soon reached my parents home, and came in without knocking.

"Antonio!" My brother Carlos called, and all I saw was a flash of messy black hair before I was in a back breaking hug. Carlos was only 14 and next year would start to work in the woods with me, our father and our brother Alvarez.

"Hey Los." I said hugging back before he pulled away.

"Little brother." So Alvarez was already here.

"Hey Alva. Where's mom and dad?" I asked.

"Mom's in the kitchen and dad ran out to the market for something special for you and Los for luck today." Alvarez said getting off the couch to give me a hug. I know he was scared for me and Carlos. Alva's hug wasn't as back breaking as Carlos'. I leaned my head against his chest, simply because that's how much taller he was than me. Then again Alvarez was taller than everyone at 6"7, while I was barely 6"1. He kept his hair long, and had it up in a pony tail, unlike me and Carlos who both kept our hair short. It was a bit lighter than mine as well.

"Antonio!" My mother called stepping into the room. I smiled and hugged her as well. She and Carlos had the same color hair.

"Hi mama." I said pulling back. "Oh you and papa didn't let Carlos put his name in more than he had too, right?" She sighed.

"We didn't make him put any in for us, just him." She said frowning. "We didn't have the money to make sure he didn't need too. Wait, how many did you put in?"

"My name is in 7 times. I was going to put it in again but wouldn't have that, so he gave me extra money in exchange." I said.

The door opened behind us, and in came my father with two small gifts in his hands. They were wrapped in thin white paper, with a small ribbon.

"Oh Antonio, I was hoping to be back before you got here." He said with a goofy smile. My father and I looked so much alike it was scary sometimes looking at old pictures of him. The same shaggy brown hair, same tan skin and the same bright green eyes.

"Hi papa." I said giving him a hug as well. He held me for a moment, and pulled back, giving me one of the gifts

"I got them in the market from that Lars boy. He wishes you luck." I blink in confusion, as far as I knew Lars hated me with a passion. I guess he was fond of me after all. My father handed the other small gift to Carlos. "Alright boys open them." Papa instructed and both Carlos and I opened them. Inside was a small piece of chocolate. Chocolate was nearly impossible to come by, and it's normally top price.

"Oh papa, you didn't have-" I started

"I wanted to. Besides, I got them cheap so eat up. I know you both love chocolate." It's true, I did, and I've only had once before on my 12th birthday. In the end I ate my chocolate happily, but I saved half for Lovino.

Before we knew it, it was time to go to the town square for the reaping. In District 7, the Hunger Games aren't too popular. I mean, we've had a about 4 winners out 57 Hunger Games. But we haven't won for years, and only 2 were still alive. One was Mea Greback, but she was super old and on her deathbed, so the only winner left is Blight Jackson. He won about 7 years ago, and ever since has been at least buzzed most of the time. So all in all, being a tribute normally means you're as good as dead.

Carlos follows me through the crowd as we made our way towards Lovino and his brothers. His other brother Feliciano was 15. I greeted Lovino with a small peck, and a hug for his brothers.

"So, how are you feeling 'Cello?" I asked Marcello. I knew first hand that the first reaping is always the worst.

"So, so." He said with a shrug.

"Well don't worry. Your name is only in that giant ball once. While some people have it in there at least 40 times, as they say, the odds are in your favor." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, see? Even Antonio knows you'll be fine." Lovino said, but by the way he grabbed and squeezed my hand, I knew he was nervous. "Well look, it's time to check in, you go and wait in line with the little kids, and we'll see you afterwards ok? You too Feli, you and Carlos need to check in." They all nodded and setted off for the lines, each giving wishes of luck.

"Come on Lovi, we have to check in two." I said leading him towards the line. "

I'm so nervous." Lovino said quickly and quietly. It's rare for Lovino to express his feelings aloud, he must be really scared.

"I am too. Everyone is, no one wants to be part of these games." I whisper. "Oh! I almost forgot, my dad knows a guy, so look what he got a hold of!" I say, pulling up the re-wrapped package of chocolate. He opened it and looked up. "And this is for.."

"Eat up, for luck." I say giving him a smile.

Once we were signed up, it was time for the ceremony to begin.

Mr. Vargas started by reading off the list of District's 7 winners, and introducing the last living one, Blight. Blight wasn't tall, but he was broad, with dark murky brown hair and milky brown eyes. Blight gave a small wave, then Mr. Vargas introduced Benvolia Love. Benvolia Love was the District 7 escort. She must not have been taller than 5'3, with pin straight lime green hair, dyed orange skin and blue lipstick that contrasted horridly with her purple and pink suite.I noticed one heel was pink while the other was purple. She walked oddly, almost prancing to the microphone. She smiled brightly, her teeth straight and white.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She proclaimed "May the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" She talked about the honor that being in the Hunger Games involved. "Now, lets get ourselves some tributes~ Ladies first!" She squealed, prancing to the giant ball. She picked a piece of paper and pranced back to the microphone, unfolding it. "Madeline Williams!" Lovino squeezed my hand.

I knew her, not well but I did know her. I know she was the same age of Lovino and that she had an older brother who was 19. She seemed like a sweet girl, very quiet and shy. I knew she wouldn't last long.

"Any volunteers?" No one said a word, I looked over to where he brother was standing on the outside of the roped area. He looked pale, poor Alfred. "No? Moving on!" She pranced over to the boys giant ball, pulling out a slip of paper and pranced back over. Lovino squeezed my hand tighter, and I squeezed back. Please don't let it Lovino or Carlos. Not Lovino or Carlos. Not Lovino or Carlos. And it wasn't Lovino or Carlos.

"Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo!"

It was me.

**Ok, so I made up Blight's look. I don't recall what he looks like and if anyone does please say so and I'll edit it. So yeah what do ya'll think? R&R** **~Roxi2Star **


	2. The Ring

"Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo!"

I feel Lovino's hand grip mine so tight it's painful. I'm grateful for the pain he gives me, it's the only thing keeping me to earth. I feel numb. A sob from Lovino brings me back to reality. My head snaps to face him. Tears were streaming down his face. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to take him run and hide, and hold him. But I couldn't.

My feet moved on their own as I walked towards the stage. I let go of Lovino's hand but he held tight. I turned to him.

"Lovino, let go." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. He shook his head rapidly. "Lovino you have to let go."

"No.. Don't let them take you away from me!" He whispered desperately, and he clinged to my chest. I held him and looked up to the stage, where Mr. Vargas has stepped up to the microphone, his face looked terrified and desperate. I looked around as Peacekeepers swarmed to get Lovino off me.

"No stop." Mr. Vargas' voice sounded to the Peacekeepers. "Just let them be for now." The Peacekeepers all fell back, as I led Lovino up to the stage. Once there he clinged to my side the entire time Mr. Vargas read the Treaty of Treason. My grip on Lovino never loosened. After the ceremony, the Peacekeepers came to lead all of us to the Main building. Lovino was allowed to come with until I had to go into the room where I would make my final goodbyes.

The room was nice, and fancy. Soft couches that were made of velvet. I sat waiting for a few minutes, until my first guest came in. It was Mr. Vargas. His normal smile was wiped from his face as he brought me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Antonio." He said pulling back. "If I could have prevented this, I would."

"I know Mr. Vargas." I said giving a weak smile

"Alright well listen, you have an hour to say your goodbyes. 5 minutes with me, 5 with Lars, 10 with your family and 40 with Lovino. We all decided that you an Lovino would need a long time to say goodbye." It took my mind a moment to register what he meant. He was giving me and Lovino enough time to have what could be our last time to make love. My cheeks flushed. "I believe in you Antonio. I believe with all of my heart that you will come home and become my son in law. I believe you will live. I believe in you." I smiled

"Thank you... That really means alot." He hugged me one last time.

"Good luck, son." He said before leaving the room.

Next Lars came in. To say I was surprised to see him was an understatement. Growing up, Lars and I had an unusual friendship. If that's what you would call it. His family owned the sweets shop, it sold chocolates, coffees and other yummy things. Most assume they have it easy but from spending time with him growing up I discovered that they couldn't eat anything they sold and most of the money went back to the capital. They weren't poor but they certainly didn't have it easy. Now the two of us would often spend time together as kids simply because of our last names. Fernandez and Ferguson. Because the beginnings were so similar the school would always seat us together. And after I started work and school ended we would still spend time together on our days off. I would do most of the talking and he would stay silent for the most part. The little response I did get out of him were insults. I was sure he hated me and only stuck with me because I was the only who talked to him.

"Fernandez" he said quietly. I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off. "Just... shut up and listen for once in your life. So you got picked. You're last reaping and you got mother fucking picked." He sounded angry but I didn't feel like it was at me. "Listen, and listen damn well good. I'll be watching you. And if you die I will be so fucking pissed. But not just pissed..." His voice softened. "I'll be sad too. I do count you as a friend. Not just a friend but my best friend. My only friend. So if you go off and die, I'll be all alone." His voice returned to normal, but yet it wasn't. "SO DON'T MOTHER FUCKING DIE, OK?" he yelled. I nodded.

"I won't. I promise." I said without thinking.

"Don't die..." He whispered before leaving. Once the door closed several emotions and thoughts hit me at once. I was his best friend? His only friend? He cared about me? Then how could I promise him I would stay alive when the chances I would were so terribly slim... It was more than likely I would die, that my body would go to the capital and it would become part of their experiments. A sickening feeling rose in my stomach. The image of Lar's face as my dead body fell to the ground never to rise again. Then his face became that of my parents. They would cry. As would my brother. But Lovino... He would be destroyed. It was in that single moment that all these thoughts raced through my mind, and in that moment I decided that, I would make it out of that arena. No one else, just me.

Then my family came in. Carlos and my mother looked like they had been crying, my mother much more so than Carlos. My father and Alvarez looked to still be in shock and they would more than likely be until I was gone. We didn't say much. Mostly 'I love you's some 'Come home soon's and others of the sort. And then they were gone, but then Lovino was there. He was in my arms, and we were on the couch and we made love. It felt so good and sweet. There were tears, more 'I love you's but the part that really hit me was after the love making.

I was buttoning up my shirt and Lovino was fully dressed and he was digging in his pocket. He pulled out our wedding bands we had picked out. He looked at me.

"You're aloud to bring something from your district right?" He asked me and I nodded. He handed me the smaller of the bands and a silver chain. "Take it. A little piece of me. Of us. I'll keep yours and when you come back we'll get married and swap." He was crying again. I took the chain and ring putting it on and pulled him close hugging him tightly. And for one of the first times in my life I had nothing to say. What could I say? All I did was hold him until the Peacekeepers came in to bring me to the train.

I was pushed into the train, the compartment was nicely decorated and I sat down on the bed I was to sleep in until we reached the Capital. After a few minutes the train began to move. And we pulled away.

Away from District 7.

Away from My friends.

Away from my Family.

Away from my home.

Away from Lovino.

Away from my life.

And then it hit me. I could be dead in less than a month. I could be killed brutally or die in the wild. I could be eaten or burned, or drowned. Everyone at home... Would never see me again and I would never see them again.

I curled up on the soft bed. It was softer than mine but I missed mine so much. I missed Lovino laying next to me giggling as I would kiss and nuzzle his neck. I missed him... I missed everything. And it was here, that I cried. I cried for maybe an hour before falling asleep.

**I feel like this chapter was rushed :/**


	3. So Very Far, Far Away

My brain was fuzzy as I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes slowly to see Benvolia Love standing there, her bright white teeth grinning at me. I noticed that her outfit was different. Today it was shades of yellow and blue, and once again her shoes were two different colors.

"Wake up dearie! It's time for breakfast!" She said. Breakfast? But It was only 4 when I fell asleep. She must have noticed my questioning look. "You were fast asleep last night when I came to get you for dinner, and I decided to let you sleep. You had a big day yesterday. Mr. Vargas informed me of your circumstances and I figured you just needed a bit more sleep than your average Tribute!" I nodded and thanked her.

Once she left I stood and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I noticed how advanced their shower was, and how many different oils and soaps they had. There's the silver lining. Until I get thrown into an arena where I'll have to kill my peers I'll have about 2 weeks of luxury. I smiled slightly as I messed around in the showers and I used about every type of soap and oil they had. Once I stepped out and dried myself I noticed how soft my hair felt. Lovino loved it when my hair was soft. Sometimes we would get this really special oil stuff from Mr. Vargas, and we would use it in our hair. Lovino loved it and he would always just sit there and play with it. And we would laugh and I would kiss him.

My stomach hurt again. I missed him so much already... I sighed getting dressed. Nothing fancy just a red shirt and black pants before making my way towards the cart where the food was being served. I sat down across from Madeline without making eye contact. My attention was immediately brought to the food in front of me. I went straight for the coffee and rolls. As I ate I noticed Blight was staring at me. I stopped and gave him a questioning look.

"So you're Antonio." He said "Since you were asleep last night I couldn't give you the basic run down. I'm here to help you as much as I can. I will be giving you advice until you go into the arena, and even then I will be helping you by fighting for sponsors. But, you need to give them a reason to sponsor you. I can only help you so much. Now Antonio tell me a bit about yourself. Your life and those you love. And tell me like your life depends on it. Because it does." I blinked for a moment. I didn't expect to dive into this that quickly. I gave a long sigh before I started.

"I'm 18, I've been working in the lumber yards for 3 years. I have two brothers, one is 14 the other in 20. I moved out of my parent's house last year to move in with my fiance and long time boyfriend Lovino. I love Lovi, it's my nickname for him, more than anything. He was the one who clung to me during the reaping. My item from my district was actually his wedding band, and he was mine. When I come back we're going to get married and swap rings." I said my voice calm.

"Don't you mean if you come back?" Blight asked.

"No. I mean _when_ I come back. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ will keep me away from my Lovino." I said firmly. Blight laughed and his demeanor changed.

"Yeah I figured you would be that time!" He said smiling.

"What type?" I asked

"The crowd pleaser. If you fight as well as you are likable you'll be the winner." He said. "Most likely." He added. I stole a glance at Madeleine as she picked at her food. "But miss Williams here has a fighting well. Either way I sense a district 7 winner." He said smiling.

Later Benvolia showed me the reapings from the other districts. Only few of them stuck out in my mind. A handsome blonde man from District 1. He smiled as he volunteered and strutted on stage pushing his long blond hair out of his face. Then the short blond boy from 2. I noticed that he had a nasty smirk and large eyebrows. Up until 4 I was grateful that everyone looked over 16 until the boy from 4. He must have been 12. Blond and blue eyed, and he wore a sailor suite. My stomach gave an unpleasant turn as I watched the boy come up on the stage and he faced the crowd a brave grin.

The boy from 12 struck me as well. He was so pale and his hair was white. But his most striking feature were his ruby red eyes. Nt blood red, ruby. And even with some flecks of purple. Honestly they were quite mesmerising. Of course Lovino's were much prettier but his were so... Interesting.

After I watched the video I crept back to my bedroom. Or at least the room I was sleeping. I noticed as I crawled into bed that it was very warm. Much warmer than at home. Of course warmth was good. It could get as cold as -40F in the winter time at home. I remember when I was little we would crowd around the fireplace and mama would make hot tea that Lar's father had given us and we would drink the tea and sleep on the floor near each other for warmth. And when I moved in with Lovino we had a small heater we put near the bed and snuggled together under our heaviest pillow.

This heat was awful. Just awful. It was foreign and so unlike home I felt sick again. I missed home. I missed Lars. I missed my family. I missed Lovino. I missed working in the woods. I missed sleeping with Lovino. I missed everything.

The next few days were spent talking about Blight's days in the arena and how he survived it. From what Antonio could tell Blight just out survived them all and dodged every bullet thrown at him. He talked about he hid a cave he found, and only left to get food. They also talked tactics.

"The first day will be pretty rough. You'll have two choices. Either fight your way through the bloodbath at the cornucopia or run off without supplies and find water. I think, that you should fight. Toni you look like a strong guy, most likely from working in the woods. And I'm sure you're good with an ax. Make sure you show the gamemakers that, but not the other tributes. Not even Madie." Blight said to me on the last day while Madeline was out of the room.

"Ok. And not just a normal ax, a battle ax too. Don't ask why it's a long story." I said. And it was a long story. Such a long story that I'm not telling it in this particular story. "And I throw axes as well... My brother and I would throw them at trees for fun. I have pretty good aim."

"Good. Good. Well save that for your showing with the gamemakers. During the training try to learn something new. But before you get into training there's the parade and interview. They can mean the difference between life and death. If the people like you they'll want to keep you alive. So lets say you're starving and can barely move from hunger. If the people like you they'll send you some food. Understand? And for your interview you'll want to try and work some sort of angle but we'll talk about that more after the parade."

When we arrived at the Capitol I was amazed. It was big and beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything was colorful even the people, but they seemed to look... Fake. And grotesque. Then I remembered that I would be dressed up by a stylist. As they led us to the makeover center I couldn't help but feel panicked. Normally District 7 had awful costumes. They were normally dressed up like trees or sluttly lumerjacks. I frowned as I remembered one year where they were in nothing but face tree ark and their hair temporally dyed green.

They moved me into a room and stripped me down to nothing. They even took away Lovino's ring. Which of course I fought for but they told me I would get it back once it was cleared. I pouted until my prep crew came in. Three women. One had shoulder length blond hair that fell in ringlets and on the sides of her light green eyes was purple eye make up that swirled down her face, and she had on thick red lipstick. The next had long pale hair and violet eyes and all over her neck was this odd writing tattooed there. It seemed to be the same thing over and over again, and she was the most normal looking. The third had long black hair and an odd curl sticking out of it and a large flower in her also had a large flower tattooed on her forehead with green vine looking things curling down to her cheeks. All of them were dressed in black.

"Aw~ He's so cute!" The raven haired one said.

"My brother is much more attractive." Said the pale haired one.

"I dunno I think he's got more of an earthy look. Perfect for his district!" The blonde one said. I frowned slightly as my cheeks flushed. They were staring down my naked form as if I were a fresh piece of meat. "Well anyway I'm Femake~ this is Natalia and Mei. We are your prep team! We're going to give you a nice wash down!"

And that they did. They scrubbed everything. _Everything. _I have never felt so violated. Ever. They also waxed me. They waxed my face. _My face. _I mean I shave on a regular basis, I mean not that past few days and maybe I had a bit of chin stubble but did they have to _wax _me? I sat in the room while I waited for my stylist to come and give me a look over before sizing my costume for the parade tomorrow night. I rubbed my still aching face (and I'm still naked) when the door opened and in strutted the most normal person I've seen since I got here.

He had straight shoulder length blond hair and dark green eyes. I noticed he just wore a pink dress shirt and black slacks.

"He Toni~ I'm your personally stylist Felix! I'm here to make you look totally faboo~" He said with a smirk and a hand wave. "Which won't be hard seeing as what a cutie you are~" He said starting to circle me like a lion waiting to pounce. "A nice ass! We'll have to use that as our secret weapon~" I blushed again. "This won't be hard at all! You're so tan and your eyes are just perfect! Your natural colors are the perfect palled for District 7! Ah well let's get down to business." He said then suddenly became very serious. "You will not and I mean will not be dressed like a tree. Nor will you be a tacky lumberjack. You will look totes fab if it is the last thing I ever do."

I smiled and decided I liked Felix.

**I do like Felix for this. It makes me smile. Anyway i would like to say that this story is slowly becoming my love. Seriously I adore it. A lot. It's also the first time I've been secessful in writing something sad., I cried re-reading the last chapter with the part with Lars. :'( **


	4. Willow

Felix made quick work of making sure my costume would fit me like a glove. He let me get dressed once he was finished, although he pouted that I had to cover up my "Perfect Ass". Felix was another one of those rare silver linings. I felt as though I had made friend. I mean he was a little brash, but overall he was a good guy. I mean he had made sure our costumes wouldn't be awful or tacky like they had been in the past.

The next day we were ushered back to the makeover center and fixed up and put into our costumes. Felix was a genius! His costume was so simple it was beautiful! And it was edgy as well. All he did to my face was even out my skin tone into one great tan color and add silver eyeliner. My outfit was simple. Brown slacks, brown boots, a shirt that had many different ribbons in shades of green that flowed off me like a tree, yet not quite. But my favorite part was the belt. It was silver and it was kind sharp. It looked like a blade was around my waist. Almost like a tree getting cut down!

"This is where it gets a bit dangerous." Felix warned Madeline and I as they were loading us onto the chariots. "Keep your hands away from the belts. They will spin and if you touch them you might get hurt." Madeline and I shot each other worried glances. "Don't worry about it though! If you heed my warning you'll be fine!" He yells as our chariots start to move towards the doors. Madeline and I look towards each other keeping our arms above the belt as they begin to spin and flying off them comes color sparks. They light us up! I take a glance at Madeline and she shone beautifully with all the colors coming off the blades.

I turn towards the cheering crowd as excitement fills my veins. I smiled and waved at them, as I heard my name go through the crowd. Madeline's too. District 7 seemed to be the favorite as I looked at the screen, my heart stopped. There I was looking better than I had in a while shining from the colors coming off my waist. I grinned broader. My face seemed so handsome. Don't get me wrong as far as men go I'm fairly sexy, but this... This incredible.

About halfway down the street, Madeline stumbles and grabs my shoulder for support. Thinking nothing of it I help her stand back up with a charming smile. I noticed her costume was different from mine. Her ribbons seemed longer and she reminded me of a willow tree.

"Careful there little willow." I whisper to her helping her keep her balance the rest of the way until we reached the circle.

Once we got down (I had to help her get down. And I see why she needed it, she was in heels) she whispered

"Thank you." before walking away. I realized that was the first thing she had ever said to me.

"Ahhh~ Toni like that was totes fabooo!~" Felix squealed coming up to me. "You and Mads looks totes A-MAZ-ZING~~"

"Thanks Felix." I said smiling.

The next morning I woke up in a daze. The haziness of my dream still clinging to me. I looked around in a panic looking for Lovino. After a few moments of panic I remembered where I was. Lovino back home probably missing me as much I was missing him. He probably went to stay with his father instead of staying in our house. It must have been more of a reminder I might ever come. I quickly shook the thought out of my head. I would be coming home. I would not leave him all alone again.

I kind of felt responsible for him. When the two of us really got to know each other I discovered he was in a dark place. His mother had recently passed away, and his father was a busy man. His brothers didn't bother with him much and he didn't really have any friends. The poor kids were jealous of how well off he was financially, and those who were rich much prefered his brother Feliciano. When he was 14 he reach a low point. He was alone and isolated. I know he had reduced himself to self harm just so he could feel something because his emotions were all but there. He felt nothing. And that slice to his wrist was the only thing that made him feel human.

When I met him he was angry all the time. Or so he seemed to be. Either way I was intrigued. He was so cute. The sweetest eyes I've ever seen paired with smooth silky skin and the softest hair I've ever felt. I had to know him. So I ended up erm... "stalking" him as he put it. But in the end I got him to let down his walls and slipped into his life. I remember when I found out he was hurting himself. It was shortly after my 16th birthday and right before his 15.

_I came into Lovino's house without knocking. I had grown into the habit and it didn't bother me. The house seemed empty but I knew Lovino was home. I walked up the stairs of his house and was about to knock on his bedroom door when I heard sobbing from the other side. I furrowed my brow and walked in. The sight would forever be burned into my mind. _

_He was sitting on the floor, a sock in his mouth ( I later found out he was using this to prevent himself from crying out.) his sleeve rolled up and a blade pressed into his forearm. He was crying. He looked over at me the sock falling out of his mouth as he opened it with shock. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding fell to the ground so I was level with him. _

"_Oh Lovi..." I said quietly. He shook his head whispering frantically in a language I didn't recognize. _

"_Don't look..." He said softly but I ignored him. I took the blade setting it aside. I studied his arm and saw many cuts, some new some old. I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed his arm right on the newest cut. He squeaked, but I kept kissing. I kissed each one. Then I kissed up his arm to his neck and up his jaw to his cheeks then I kissed his lips. _

_Despite the horrifying situation the kiss was magical. Our first kiss tasted like blood and tears but I didn't care. I just cared that I was there for him. As we kissed the reality hit me. I was in love with him. Head over heels. When we pulled back I whispered sweet words of comfort to him. _

"_Never again will I let you hurt..." I whispered. He cried in my shoulder. I realised this is the first time I've seen him cry. It was so beautiful and sad. I kissed his tears off his cheeks and I held him for a few more minutes. He told me everything. How he had hurt for so long and I decided that I would be his light. His cane, his support. I would always be there for him. _

My heart and stomach gave a swirl of pain. I wasn't there for him... Oh god I hope hasn't gone back to self harm. I pushed the thought out of my mind. He wouldn't. Not yet at least. During the games he might... But I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I played with the soap again trying to get my mind off my depressing thoughts from this morning and tried to think of happier things. I remembered my 18th birthday and the treat Lovino gave me that night. That was definitely a memory I didn't mind reliving. Plus it helped relax me a bit. After I climbed out of the shower, my mind and body flooded with endorphins. I made quick work to dry myself and get dressed before we were taken to the training center.

Nothing much happened during the training. I tried to learn some useful skills, like identifying poisonous plants and how to set food trap. I already knew practically everything about wood and starting fires but I decided to take a bit of a refresher. It was easy enough for me but I noticed the boy from 12, the one with the white hair was having some difficulties. And this was either the smartest or dumbest thing I could have done. I forgot that in a little over a week we would be trying to kill each other in the wild I sat by him and I helped him learn how to start a fire.

"Its about the friction and it helps if you use string." I said showing him.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked halfway through. I stopped for a moment. Why was I helping him?

"I guess... Because I like helping people." I said slowly.

"That might get you killed in these games." He said.

"It might also save my life. I'm certain if I help the right people they'll help me in return." I said smiling. He didn't return it but eyed me warily

"You're an interesting one..." He said softly.

"Antonio." I said suddenly.

"Huh?" He asked rather confused by my random outburst.

"My name. It's Antonio."

"Oh... I'm Gilbert." He said

Gilbert turned out to be a useful friend. If that's what you call him. We trained for the rest of the time together. Sometimes we talked about tactics but mostly we talked about our homes.

"Ludwig, my little brother, often said I had a big head. Which I don't get, my head is pretty average sized!" He said and we both laughed.

I like talking to Gilbert. He made me feel like this thing was a bit more normal. Another add-on to my list of silver linings. All through the training I was sure to avoid anything that involved battle axes and aiming. I didn't want any of the other tributes to know of my secret weapon. When the week was over it was time to show off our stuff to the game makers. We all sat in the hallway and they called in each of us separately, first was the boy from District 1 who's name turned out to be Francis. It took a bit but it was finally my turn. I stole a glance down at Gilbert who flashed me a helpful grin. I came in and I saw every thing spread out.

I decided to warm up by throwing axes. I made sure the gamemakers were watching as I picked up an ax. I tested it weight and adjusted my body for the best aim. I used my body weight to throw the ax hard at the dummy some odd feet away landing what would have been a killing shot. Right in the forehead. I smirked to myself before throwing another, this time hitting the middle of the chest.

I stole another glance at the gamemakers and most of them seem interested. I smiled and headed towards the battle-ax. They had 4 of them in range of sizes. I picked up the one closest to the one I grew up using. It was the biggest one. It was rather heavy but about as so as mine back home. I made sure I was surround by 5 or 6 dummies and quickly started to slice the ax around. With a few smooth strokes all the dummies were in pieces. A few decapitated, a few cut in half and some with chunks cut off.

I gave a small bow of my head before taking my leave.

"And they looked impressed?" Blight asked me.

"I would hope they did..." I mumbled.

"I'm sure they were! You must have totes amazing~" Felix chimed in.

"Very good show! I'm sure you got a high score!" Bevolia said happily, clapping her gloved hands together. One glove red the other white.

"What about you little willow?" I asked Madeleine. I had taken to calling her that.

"Oh... I just made a dent with an ax. Nothing impressive." She said softly.

"Oh oh! They're giving out the scores!" Benvolia said happily looking towards the TV. And so they did. I took notice that the tributes from the first 2 districts all got either a 8 or 9. When District 7 came around, I was pleasantly surprised.

_Antonio Fernandez- 11. _

I got the first 11.

"Oh good show!" Benvolia cheered. The Madeleine came up and she got a 7.

"7, nothing to be ashamed of!" Blight said with a small smile.

But I wasn't paying attention. I watched intently as finally Gilbert came up. 8. Not bad Gilbert. I noticed the girl from his District, Elizabeta? Also scored an 8.

My mind drifted back towards that 11. I got the highest score. This was great! I could win this! I might go home and with that thought I suddenly became excited. Bring on the game! I'll win, and I'll go home to my Lovino.

And for the first time since I left home I slept like a baby my dreams dancing of me as the winner of the Hunger Games, my Lovino by my side as I receive glory and wealth for being the best.

But even in my dreams the thought that if I did win would mean someone's blood would be on my heads. Like a stain that would never wash off. They would become my burden to bare, but for Lovino I would carry the whole world. And even more.

**Oh my this is a little monster isn't it? Now I wold like to add that the production of this will go down to once maybe twice a week in updates. Sorry loverlies. But I had a four day weekend so I used it to my advantage. If time would allow I might be able to get the 5th chapter up tonight (Which by the way I'm not sure how I feel about) But anyway drop a reivew they modivate me. Tell yo friends, tell yo kids, tell yo wife and tell yo husband I want everybody readin up in this joint. I don't care who you tell as long as this beauty gets the attention it deserves. **


	5. Mr 11's song

I slowly woke up, my mind still fuzzy with my dreams of glory, the number 11 and a naked Lovino. I blushed to myself remembering the dream. I shook my head getting into the shower, mostly to er, release some stress. I didn't bother washing my hair seeing as Femake, Natalia and Mei would be scrubbing me again. But I did shave. I was _not_ getting my face waxed. After getting dressed I heared into the dining room for breakfast.

"There's Mr. 11!" Benvolia chimed happily as I sat down serving myself some coffee. I had been drinking so much of that stuff recently. I I made sure to add 4 or 5 teaspoons of sugar. What? That stuff is bitter. I sat down enjoying my coffee and a roll. It wasn't much but it's normally what I ate at home. Aside from the coffee. That was a rare treat I usually drank water.

"Are you ready for the interview today?" Blight asked me. I blinked and nodded. "Oh! I forgot they gave me this, this morning." He said handing me a necklace. It took me a second to realise it was Lovino's wedding band. I quickly put it on. "You'll need that. Try to mention it in your interview. In fact milk your fiance. He is an essential tool for sponsors. He's your secret weapon as it were."

"You want me to use Lovino?" I asked feeling anger boil in the pit of my stomach.

"Only to save your life. Talk about him. Talk about how much you like him and how you need each other. You're the only tribute that's engaged which means you have the "Loving family to come home too". Milk it. Trust me sponsors go nuts for that stuff." He seemed to noticed my sneer of disapproval. "Think of it this way. He'd want to help you right?" I nod. He would... "This is the way he can. By making you look like a charming, tragic young man who just wants to go home to his fiance. That coupled with your 11, your good looks and how likeable you are you are sure to be a favorite."

I thought about it for a moment and he was right. Lovino could help me in his own ways. I smiled as I played with my ring as Blight talked to Madeleine. I caught bits of it and how she should appear quiet and ordinary. And something about she won't be a target in the arena.

"The route Antonio's taking will be like putting a big target on his back, but he can handle it. I want you to do the opposite. Become invisible. Blend, and hide. This is how I did it. And towards the end when there's only 1 or 2 left out there show yourself. While you're in hiding steal off the others and keep out of direct fighting. You're swift but you can't take on 4 people in a fight. Stay out of sight and you'll be fine." I acted like I wasn't listening. After breakfast we ushered to the makeover center.

Femake, Natalia and Mei, as I expect scrubbed every inch of my body. I was starting to think they were having too much fun touching my naked body. They kept saying rather lewd things...

"His skin is so soft down here!"

"His ass is so perky~"

"I wonder how big _this_ gets!"

Once they were done I was left alone a blushing mess, and the other thought in my mind was how angry Lovino would be if he ever knew about them. I grimaced and decided that I would never tell him that I was half raped. I shook my head as Felix came into the room with a bright smile plastered to his face.

"This, is fab!" He said handing me a suit. I quickly put it on and he did my minimal makeup. Once again I looked handsome beyond belief. Not like when I was wearing the sparks but this was more elegant and grown up. It was a simple black suit with silver lining and silver cuff buttons. The shirt was a deep green that matched my eyes. The belt was nice, smooth and silver with a round blade as a buckel. "Watch this!" He said giving the buckle a spin and colorful sparks shot off it. I grinded.

"I love it." I said simple. He ushered in Madeleine, to see how we looked together. Her dress was the same deep green of my shirt, and was made up of the different ribbons in the shades of green. It was rather form fitting, and looked nice on her. I noticed there were accents of silver on her dress. She looked beautiful and rather like a willow. "Looking good Willow." I said without really thinking about. She didn't respond.

We were taken to the studio where the interviews would take place. We sat backstage watching the stage from a tv screen. The crowd cheered as Caesar Flickerman came onto the stage. He still wore the same blue suit with the several light bulbs on it, but his hair was dyed deep green and his eye makeup and lips matched. He was a little frightening. He grinned and started to interview.

The girl from District one seemed to be playing a aloof and sexy angle, her cold purple eyes drifting between Caesar and the crowd, giving her black hair a flip every few moments.

"Rodrica Edelstien!" Caesar said loudly and she left the stage. The boy from 1 was playing sexy for sure. The boy from 2 seemed to be playing silent killer. Once the little boy from 4 stepped up the crowd went quiet.

Just like the day of the reaping he was wearing a sailor suit, his blue eyes glittering as he hopped up to that stage. I paid attention.

"So Peter, you got a 7! How did you pull that off?" Caesar asked.

"I've got a secret weapon~" He sang happily.

"And you're not going to tell us are you~?" Caesar asked with an amused smile. Peter smiled and mimed zipping his mouth closed and locking it with a key. The two joked and talked for the rest of the interview. Not much else happened before Madeleine's turn.

"Good luck Willow." I whispered to her before she went on stage. Her interview was mostly her being quiet and shy while Caesar tried to get answer out of her. She talked about her brother Alfred for a bit.

"We were orphaned as little kids. So he took care of me growing up. He was crushed when I got picked, and I think if he were young enough he would have volunteered in Antonio's place to come with and protect me." SHe said quietly. After she was done it was my turn.

"Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo!" Caesar announced as I came onto the stage smiling happily. I sat down opposite Caesar as the interview began. "So tell me Antonio how are you liking the Capital?"

"Oh it's beautiful." I said

"Isn't it? What's been your favorite part?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Call it silly but I like the showers. I think I used more soap and oil than most would in a month!" I said happily. Caesar laughed.

"Quite, quite! Now tell me about that costume When I saw you light up I was mesmerized!"

"Oh yeah it brilliant. Or Faboooo~ as Felix put it." Caesar and the crowd laughed

"Alright so. 11. Eleven. Very impressive! What did you do to get it? We're all dying to know!" The audience cheered

"Ah, I don't think I'm aloud to talk about." The gamemakers nodded. "Besides, half the fun is to keep you all guessing. I'm sure you'll find out when the games begin."

"Such a tease!" Caesar gushed. We both laughed.

"Now to the big question. Who was that boy who clinged to you during the reaping?"

"Lovino. My fiance." I said a little sadly. "It's hasn't been two weeks and I already miss him like crazy."

"That's interesting. It isn't often a Tribute is engaged." I nodded playing with the ring around my neck. "Is that his?" he asked pointing to my chest. I nodded.

"It's his wedding band. He has mine. He said it's like we have a piece of each other. A piece of our love. When I get home we're going to get married and swap."

"Don't you mean if?" I was hoping he would ask.

"No. I mean _when_ I get home." I said suddenly serious. Caesar gave me a warm smile as the buzzer went off. As I went back stage a horrible image wormed it's way into my mind. What if I died and Lovino moved on? Married someone else? I pictured a wedding, and Lovino looked so happy and beautiful. Mr. Vargas walked him down the aisle towards an unknown man. My insides burned. I shook the thought out of my head by watching the rest of the interviews. Finally the last one came around and I watched Gilbert come up on the stage.

He and Caesar joked and talked about a few things like District 12 and Gilbert's brother.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Caesar cried.

That night I had trouble sleeping. Tomorrow the games would begin. I tried to push the image of Lovino marrying another if I were to die out of my head and tried to think of happy things. Like winning and Lovino marrying _me._ As I fell asleep my dreams were unsettling. I dreamed I was being chased by some sort of faceless monster. It was awful. He was all in black and his limbs and torso stretched to impossible heights as he stalked me through the forest.

I awoke with a small scream in a panic. My hands blindly searched the sheets searching for Lovino's warm flesh. My panic only increased when I couldn't find him. After a few minutes of crying and blinded searching my mind unfogged itself and I remembered where I was. I remembered I was alone. I sat there alone in the bed crying for a few minutes. I checked the clock and discovered it was about 3 in the morning.

I decided I needed a drink of water so I crept out of bed to the kitchen. TO my surprise, or maybe not, Madeleine was sitting at the counter drinking a glass herself. We didn't speak as I poured myself a glass. I tried not to think about how I was in practically nothing, just boxers and my necklace, while she herself only wore a small nightgown.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked her trying to make the situation less akward. She nodded.

"I heard you scream." She said softly.

"Just a nightmare." I said with a fake smile. "Nothing to worry over."

"You miss him don't you?" She asked. I nodded feeling myself on the verge of tears but I shook them off.

"Yeah..." I said softly.

"I think he misses you too." She said. I nodded "And if you're worried about him if you die... I don't think he'll love anyone as much as he loves you." I furrowed my brows. "Walls are thin and you talk in your sleep..." SHe said blushing slightly. I nodded, it made sense. Lovino had told me I talked in my sleep before.

"We should probably get back to bed... We need our sleep." I said softly.

"I don't want to be alone." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. It was so soft and desperate and so very much something Lovino would do I couldn't felt but give her a warm smile.

"I can sing you to sleep if you like. I would do that for Lovino when he couldn't sleep, and I did it to my brother Carlos before that." She nodded and we went into her room. She laid down and I sang a song my mother used to sing to me. She said it was in my family for years and it was an old language that no one spoke anymore.

_A la nanita, nana nanita, ella nanita, ella~ _

_Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea~ _

_A la nanita, nana nanita, ella nanita, ella~ _

_Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea~ _

I stroked her hair as I sang. Just like my mother did to me, like I did to Carlos and Lovino. After a few minutes of singing she fell asleep. I quietly left the room my mind filled with happy memories of my loving mother and my brother along with Lovino. I crawled into bed and fell asleep almost at once.

**I feel like I'm making Antonio masterbate too much. Am I? Is there too much Spamano? (Never too much Spamano...) Does it look like I'm shipping Spain and Canada? I hope not. I just want you all to grow fond of their freindship for my own evil purposes. *sigh* well R&R **


	6. Let The Games Begin

_Hey, it's actually Cor here. Rox is out and out for a bit 'cause of home problems. I'll hopefully be able to post some stuff and maybe get some of her stuff up(and maybe edit/beta some of it if she'll let), but everything is on temporary hiatus until everything is sorted out. Thanks for your patience with us. _

I awoke in a haze. Once I made sense of where I was I quickly showered seeing as it may be my last. I stuffed my face during breakfast hoping it wouldn't be my last meal. I must have had 2 or 3 cups of coffee, as I felt energized and just about ready for whatever was thrown at me. But still that didn't help me at all when they loaded us up into the hovercrafts to take us to the arena. The ride was quiet and took about an hour. They dropped us off at a large building where we were all ushered into our own rooms. Inside was an outfit I'm sure I had to wear. I quickly changed into it. Black pants, black shirt black jacket that looked like it wouldn't do me much good and black boots.

I suited up and was just about dressed when Felix strode into the room a bright but sad smile on his face. I know he was thinking the same thing. This might be the last time we see each other. We didn't say much; which is odd considering that we're both such happy talkative people. After a few minutes he pulled out a small wrapped square from his pocket.

"Here," He said handing it to me. I opened it. It was chocolate, the same kind my father gave me. "For luck." I smiled and ate it.

"Thank you so much Felix. For everything." He smiled and I brought him in for a hug. Suddenly I felt panicked. "Felix. If I die do me a favor."

"Anything." He said. He was acting weird but I guess that's because I was possibly about to be sent to my death.

"My fiancé; Lovino. If I die find him, tell him I love him more than anything. And I'm so sorry I couldn't come home. Tell him that even though I'm not there he has to be strong and that hurting himself is the last thing I'd want him to do... And that I want him to be happy and if someone else can make him happy then he shouldn't feel guilty about being with them just as long as they don't replace me, just... Take a new spot in his heart." Felix nodded and patted my back.

"I will. And come on it's time for you to get into the tube. I nodded and stepped into the tube. "Good luck Antonio. I believe in you." He said and the glass around me sealed. Then I started to plummet down. I turned and saw a clearing and the cornucopia in the middle come closer. Once I reached the ground the glass door opened but I knew if I left my spot I would be blown to bits. I looked around and saw that all the tributes were all equal distance from the cornucopia. I looked at the mouth of the cornucopia and saw that there were weapons and all sorts of survival equipment. My eyes searched over and found what I was looking for. A backpack that must of had food inside, two small axes and then a huge battle ax.

I knew it was meant for me. I could hear the timer getting closer to the 60 second mark. My muscles tensed and my brain started going haywire. As soon as the gong went off my body felt like it was moving on its own towards the ax. All I could think was _get the ax. Get the small ones. Get the pack. Get out. _Over and over again. I was so close to the ax but someone was right in front of me and seemed to be going for it as well. _Oh hell no. _With a well aimed punch I hit them in the side sending them to the ground. I grabbed the battle ax and felt as though everything was alright. But I felt like someone was coming at me.

With one smooth swing of my ax they were gone. I heard a small crunching sound and felt like something wet was on my face. But I ignored it. I grabbed the pack swinging it on and then grabbed the throwing axes. Once again someone was coming at me. This time I saw them clearly. It was the girl from three. Long dark hair, gold eyes and pale skin. Something like Ty Wang was her name. She was coming at me with some sort of danger. A swing of my ax took care of her. She head was decapitated from her body, flying off, blood getting on me and her body bleeding from her neck.

I jumped over her body and ran towards the woods the impact of what I had just done hadn't caught up with me yet. I kept running for who knows how long. I stumbled through this... Forrest? I wasn't quite sure. The trees were so... Odd. They were all smooth and dark, and they were all so tall that the tops went up into the fog above my head. I slowed to a walk.

I noticed the farther I walked into the forest the more fog there seemed to be. Eventually I came to a small lake. But there was something... Wrong. The water was dark and calm. Much more obvious the lake was a perfect circle. How odd... This place made me feel... Odd. I didn't trust this water. But how could I test it. Just across the river I saw a boy. He didn't see me. He looked roughed up, and tired. I realized he was the boy from 8. He was a small boy who seemed to always be shaking. He dropped to his knees and crawled to the water and took a drink. I watched him deciding the water was safe and was about to get a drink myself when he started coughing badly. I looked over and fell on his side. A loud cannon shot was heard and I knew he was dead.

So this water was poisonous. I slowly strode over to his body to loot it. As horrible as it sounded. Once I got close enough I saw that where his skin touched the water was burned horridly. The water must be like an acid and burned his insides. I take his pack off his body and open it. A few knifes, two pairs of sunglasses, some matches, a canteen and a packaged food I didn't recognize. I checked his body for anything else that might be useful, but I didn't find anything. I was about to walk away when a thought crossed my mind. The Capital was going to take his body away for experiments. With a grunt I push the boy's body into the lake. I watch for a moment but nothing happens. I was about to walk away when suddenly the water near his skin starts to boil and dissolve his body.

Ok, one creepy acid lake in the middle of a creepy forest. I hope this was the worst but I had the sinking feeling it was far from it.

I notice that the trees are becoming more of what you might expect to find at him. In fact it feels like home. The weather, the crunch of the leaves... It even smells like home... I knew the arenas are found all throughout Panem it wouldn't be a surprise if this was in District 7. With that in mind I found it easier to walk. The sun was setting in the sky and I had to find a good place to set up camp and assess what I'm working with. I still don't have any idea of what's in my pack. I didn't want to unpack it until I had a good place to set up camp. I hoped it had food in it. But if it didn't I still had that odd packaged food that should hold me over for the night and tomorrow I could start hunting.

After about an hour of walking aimlessly I discovered a steam. It was small and shallow and it flowed down a hill. I hesitated for a moment thinking back to that acid lake but I felt safe drinking it. I cupped my hands and got about two hands worth of water. I drank it and nothing happened. No pain, no dying. I nodded slowly to myself, this is where I'd set up camp. I just needed a good hiding spot. The trees were always an option but I'm not sure how many branches I could sleep on. And besides despite being raised in District 7 I've always felt safe on the ground. I needed some sort of cave... Fat chance I'd find one so near...

I gave a sigh and start to walk along the river to see if there was some place I could hide. It was getting dark so I used a large rock on the river side to guide me for a bit. But when my fingers touch what I thought to be vines growing on the rock they are loose. So loose I nearly fell over. I stand back and it just looks like long vines, not like jungle vines but ivy, laying on the rock. But when I push at them I discover a well hidden cave.

Well that was a bit too easy... I take a peek inside, it wasn't that big but it was dark. I couldn't see much but it seemed to be empty. I slowly entered it and to my relief it was empty. So I have a home base. Good. But it was way too dark in there too really look through my stuff so I sit outside it in the setting sun. I take a quick look inside my bag and search around. Another canteen, only larger and filled. I nod happily and keep looking. A sleeping bag, not too bad in quality but it won't do much in how cold I know it can get. A few food items, like a slab of packaged meat that needed to be cooked. This wouldn't last long so I'll cook it in the morning. There were a few apples, and I decided to save those for an emergency. A pack of matches, very useful. And oh... What is this? Is it...?

A battery powered lamp. Talk about lucky! Light without smoke! Yes! I cheer quietly taking everything back inside my cave. I set the lamp down, and it lit up the whole cave, which wasn't big at all. I could sit up in it and lay in it Maybe someone else could fit in here comfortably. I shake my head and set up my sleeping bag and put the rest in my pack. I set my ax next to me for easy access and put the two smaller ones in the pack as well. I get comfy (or as comfy as one could get before turning off the lamp. Just as I was about to drift to sleep I hear the anthem playing and I look outside up at the sky I forgot about this part. I see on the sky the words, _The fallen_. They show them in the order of their district. No one from the first two is dead but I see the girl from three's face. I feel a sick lurch in my stomach. I killed her. I killed a girl... I pushed the thought out of my head. I'll worry about it when I'm home. As they play I was happy to see that Gilbert Madeleine and the little boy, Peter were all still alive. Well sort of happy.

As much as I would hate for them to die, (Gilbert mostly) I kind of hope someone else kills them so I won't have too. I noticed the boy from eight whose body I threw into the acid lake face was sprawled on the sky. I hope I did the right thing by throwing it in the river. I would prefer that there would be nothing left of my body than for it to be used by the Capital and their sick experiments.

I crawl back into my cave and lay down in my sleeping back and once again reach some level of comfort. I remember that something wet was on my face earlier. I put my fingers to my cheek and felt something dried.

With a jolt I realize it was blood. I shake my head ridding myself of the thoughts that I killed two people. That girl and someone else. I try not to think as I toy with the ring. I smile at how small it feels compared to my hand .I wonder if he's watching me. I wonder if he thinks I'm a monster.

"I only killed them... Because I have to get out of here." I hope he heard that. I really do. I try to think about happy things to lure myself to sleep. I think about Lovino's smiles. Cuddling with him, eating with him. Finally I close my eyes and breath Lovino's name softly before falling into an uneasy sleep.


	7. 13 till home

I awoke with a soft groan, my hands going right towards my head. Ok, so sleeping on a cave floor _not _the most comfortable thing I've ever done. I sat up rubbing my throbbing head. I had no idea what time it was only that it was day time. I get myself out of my sleeping bag and packing it up. I made sure I had everything packed away before climbing out of my cave. Once out I start a small fire, using wood that would make minimal smoke. I pull my slab of meat out of my bag, double checking it for spores or any type of rotting. Once satisfied I pull it out of it's package and cook it shish kabob style. As I was cooking it I thought it looked like a bit too much to eat myself. I decide to eat half and save the rest for later today. Two meals in one.

Once I get up I look over at the stream and see my face. I frowned. I still had the blood on my face. I learned over getting water on my hand and washing the dried brown blood off my face. I put out my fire and pull up a game plan. I have enough food for about little less than a week. I have shelter, water and I'm ready to face anyone or anything that could be thrown my way. Maybe I could go exploring? There must be something worth going into that creepy section of the woods for, and something equally dangerous. Possibly a second Cornucopia? Or maybe a never ending food supply? Who knows. But I had about all I needed to get on. I suppose I should set a few animal traps in the area so that when I run out I can have more food.

The traps were simple and would probably catch me a squirrel or something of that manner. I set them within a about a mile of my little campsite. After I was finished that, I leaned against my cave and tried to figure out what to do. I suppose I should set up some sort of alarm system. Maybe some sort of trip wire? But how would I do that? I sighed, laying down, my ax in arms reach. Who knew being in the Hunger Games could be so boring? No one to talk to and nothing to do. It's not like I had to keep moving. I mean I was pretty much set. Water, food and shelter. Plus I was about prepared for anything that could be thrown at me. Gilbert was still alive so maybe I should find him? No good. If I left my life would be at risk. Plus, if he was my ally and we made it far I might have to kill him... But I don't think I could survive with out some help. I couldn't hunt but Gilbert probably can. Or maybe he can steal? I mean I would myself. But I'm not what you would call the sneaking type. Being a little over 6 feet and quite well built does have its disadvantages. No I think I should stay put.

If Gilbert should happen to find me that would be another matter. I won't say no if he asks me to form an alliance. I mean I'd be stupid not too. I give a sigh laying on my back staring up at the sky through the treetops. In the distance I hear a cannon go off. So now there's only 14 of us left. 13 to go before I see my Lovino.

Several days past. 1 died. All that was left was me, both from 1, and 2. The boy from 3, the boy from 4, me and Madeline from 7, both from 10, the boy from 11, and bot from 12. Over the past few days I hadn't done much. I hid in my little spot and was lucky enough that whatever the other tributes were doing was enough to keep the Capital busy and for the gamemakers to leave me be. I hadn't seen anyone since day 1 and honestly, I wasn't worried. I mean, I was on my toes but I wasn't scared out of my mind. I had the feeling that I was on the edge and probably protected by that creepy forest. I'm almost certain that no one was going to be bothering me anytime soon. Maybe if I stayed here in my little paradise and simply out survived all the others, I may not have to do a thing and can escape with minimal mental scarring.

Of course I jinxed myself. I heard a crunch of a tree branch and in a matter of second I had my ax and swung it, stopping and arrow, but cutting it midair. My eyes lock on the area it came from searching for a sign of a person.

"Kesesesese!" What. Gilbert jumped out of his tree. "Sorry Toni I didn't know that was you! From a certain angle you look like the mannish girl from district 1!" I gave a sigh of relief. "So what've you been up too?"

"I've been here. I found this place one the first day, and haven't been bothered." I said smiling.

"Oh nice! I can see why you haven't been bothered. One side you've got that creepy forest, and then the side I came up there's a mountain. And most of the other tributes I've been spying on think that the mountain is dangerous. I heard they keep seeing smoke way up here, even though it looks impossible to climb so they thought something something creepy and dangerous was up turns out they were all wrong. You're just creepy." I smacked him half heartedly.

"So what's been going on out there?" I asked him.

"Same old. People killing each other. But there hasn't been much killing recently. I think the careers just killed the girl from 6 the other day. Oh speaking of the careers, they've been trying to track you down for a bit now. It's funny watching Arthur grow more and more frustrated every day when they just can't seem to find you. Oh, Arthur's the boy from 2. He's practically losing his mind out there. He stays at the career tent but he doesn't talk to any of them. He talks t something called 'Flying Mint Bunny' I dunno but the dude's a bit screwy." I nodded, he did seem a little off during the training.

"Oh so how's the girl from my district doing?" I ask suddenly remember Madeline "And that little boy from 4?"

"Maddie's doing fine. I've been watching her a bit more than most..." He said a light pink dusting his pale cheeks. "And as for the little boy... I haven't seen him. I don't think anyone has. Nor the boy from 3 or the boy from 11. The three of them vanished but they're still alive. Somewhere..." He trailed off.

"Right, well you hungry?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I got some meat right here! I caught it a few minutes ago. Wanna split it?" He asked me digging in a pack.

"What kind of meat is it?"

"Dude, it'll be better for you if you didn't know."

I never found out what kind of meat it was. But it did taste like chicken.

**Urgh. This chapter. I hate this chapter. It's like the calm before the storm. And it's boooooring. It took forever to write! Urg0isdhtopasiy **

**Well anyway drop a review it warms my heart and makes me smile. Thanks dearies.**


	8. Lovino's Chapter

**Ok. Like Cor said, my updates may suffer due to some issues in my personal life. Plus I'm about to get suuuuper busy. I hate to say it but my writing may need to go on the back burning. I mean I might have and hour or so of free time at night if I can get through the issues at my home. But worse case, I'll work on it on the weekends where I have nothing to do other than the occasional social thing. But I promise this story WILL be finished. It may take a year but it will happen. And there's always summer. **

**Now onto the chapter, due to popular demand, I present a chapter about Lovino. This will be a brief overview on how he's been fairing. All first person. And be happy it's long. Nearly 3000 words **

Have you ever lost something you desperately needed? Has it just slipped through your fingers no matter how hard you hold on? I lost the most important thing in my life to the Hunger Games. My fiance; Antonio. Antonio is my world. That tomato loving bastard saved me from myself. He saved me from isolation, and maybe even my own death. I lay in our bed, and it still smells like him. Mostly because I refused to wash the sheets. It's not like I need to, I'm not sleeping here. Sleeping in our bed without him only reminds me he's gone. It's been 2 days and I'm already helpless without him. The only glimmer of light is I'll see him on the broadcasting tonight. It's the opening ceremony and the parade.

I hope the costume he's forced to wear isn't as bad as some of the previous years. But even if he was, he would somehow make it look amazing.

I turn on my side, my fingers finding the ring around my neck, stroking the smooth gold outside softly. God I missed him. I missed him so much my heart felt like it was shattering. I check the time noticing that the showing of the parade would start soon. I get out of our bed Antonio's shirt (I had taken to wearing his shirts) hung off me. I lazily walked into our living room sitting on the semi padded couch my father insisted on getting me. Damn bastard wouldn't take no for an answer. I lay down on it staring at the wall that the show would projected on. I was about comfy when there was a knock at the door. I slowly get up and go to answer it when I'm greeted by a large group. Antonio's family, my own and Antonio's friend Lars hiding in the back.

"Hi Lovino." Antonio's father greeted me, with a warm smile. "We all decided we wanted to watch Antonio do this together. Would you like to join us?" He asked.

"Yes..." I said softly. "Come in and sit down. It's gonna start soon..." I sounded so unlike myself. I stood aside and let all of them in. Antonio's mother looked a little thinner than normal, and both her and her husband already looked greyer. Alvarez looked about normal but there were heavy dark circles under his eyes, Carlos looked the same but his eyes were still red he must have been crying. My brother's looked about the same, maybe a little more down and my dad looked about the same as Antonio's parents. Lars eventually shuffled in, a joint sticking out of his lips and heavy dark circles under his eyes.

Well sat in the living room. My dad and Antonio's parents Jorge and Maria sat on the couch while me and Alvarez sat on chairs and my brothers and Carlos sat on the floor, while Lars leaned against the wall. Then it started. First came on was Ceasar Flickerman the host for the Hunger Games sat at a desk with his co-host Bazil Vox, whose red and orange stuck straight up.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Ceaser said loudly. "The opening parade will start shortly, but while we wait lets talk about some of Tributes who have made a big splash!" They talked about a boy from District one who's already slept with a maid at the center, a girl who tried to beat her district partner with a frying pan, a boy who blew up at the mention of his eyebrows and a boy who tried to sneak several cats with him.

Then an image of Antonio came up. "This boy from District 7 has seemed to capture the interest of the entire Capital with his charming good looks, his light demeanor and of course, a dramatic reaping! Take a look!" They showed a small clip of Antonio's name being called, and me hugging him begging him to stay. "No one really has any information on this boy as of yet, other than he is the mayor's son. The Mayor of District 7 didn't say anything else regarding the relationship between the two." Bazil said "But, Caesar I'm sure we'll find out who this boy is next week during your interview, right?"

"Of course! How could I leave such a question out? But I like to watch everyone guess. Although we're all pretty sure it's his boyfriend." Fiance more like it. "But alas we'll find out next week! And oh my it's time!" Then the camera switched to show the opening where the Tributes will come out of. Music started and the first chariot pulled out. The first and second districts looked good, as always. As the chariots pulled out I grew anxious to see Antonio. Then number 7 came out and I gasped.

He was so handsome lit up by his belt. The camera zoomed in on him after the 12th came out. They occasionally showed the other districts but they showed 7 the most. How could they not? Antonio looked so handsome, he was grinning and waving at the crowd. I noticed the girl, Madeleine tripped at one point and he helped her stay up the rest of the time they were up there. Once the parade was over they went back to Ceasar and Bazil.

"My, my, my! What a hit!" Bazil said excitedly. "1 and 2 looked great as always, but I must say 7 looked wonderful!"

"Yes! That boy, Antonio Fernandez! The boy with with the blades!" Ceasar said.

My boy with the blades. I liked it. It was sexy and cool. I smiled, Antonio seemed to be the fan favorite. It was rare for a fan favorite to die, mostly because the gamemakers made his life a bit easier, onl a bit and he would have the most sponsors. and during the interview if he let slip that we are going to get married... My god he has a chance.

Antonio could come home.

The next week seemed to pass slowly. I didn't work so I had nothing to do with myself other than work around the house. During the week I would walk up to Lars' shop. We didn't talk much but I enjoyed the company. I think he did too. I think he missed Antonio as well. He kept muttering "Too damn quiet." as he walked around the shop aimlessly between customers. I sighed leaning against the shop wall, my eyes flickering around. The shop was fairly dull, but it was nice and homey. Dark wooden walls and light green paint as an accent here and there. My stomach hurt. Even the colors brown and green made me miss him. How dumb was that?

I felt like some stupid love sick schoolgirl, but then again I guess I had the right to be since my fiance could die at any second. I grimaced at the thought. Antonio could, and would come home. I pushed the thought out of my mind as the shop door opened.

Alfred Jones came in. He looked like he hadn't slept more than a few hours since the reaping. It's not hard to see why. His little sister was Madeline and the two of them were quite close due to their parents' death when they were young. Madeline was really all he had. Growing up Alfred was always the popular one. The friendly one and the one everyone wanted to be. Lovino didn't know him well, all he knew was that Alfred was a big happy man. But he really didn't look that happy.

His normal grin was replaced by a look of deep despair and his shiny hair thick and greased with nature oils. His eyes lacked their normal luster, and were dull and distant. His knees wobbled as he walked, so I wondered if he had even left his house. He walked over to the chocolate section. He picked up the smallest bitterest of the chocolate and walked over to Lars at the cash register.

"I thought you hated bitter chocolate?" Lars asked.

"I do. But I hear chocolate brings you luck, so maybe it'll bring Maddie home as well." He said. His voice was hoarse, and strachy. This must have been the first time he's spoken since Madeleine left.

"I get it." Lars said. "Never thought I'd say it, but I miss that overly happy ass." He said pulling out a joint. "And the brat over there," He pointed to me, "Has been mad depressing. But he's good company." I nodded.

After that Alfred spent about as much time in the shop as I did. I thought it was odd to see Alfred so quiet. The three of us didn't talk at all,yesterday the scores were posted. I was so proud of Antonio for getting and 11. It lifted my spirit and gave me hope that he would come home. Today we were all somewhat excited to see the interview tonight. When they finally rolled around, it was just the three of us in my house. As the projection started the theme music for the Hunger Games played and Caesar Flickerman did his opening bit. We watched as the first 6 district flew by, then Madeleine was on. She was quiet and shy and didn't get much out.

Then Antonio came out. I nearly let out a pleased sigh at the sight of him. He was so handsome. I wanted him to be here so I could tell him how sexy he looks. Then the interview started.

"So tell me Antonio how are you liking the Capital?"

"Oh it's beautiful." Antonio said

"Isn't it? What's been your favorite part?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Call it silly but I like the showers. I think I used more soap and oil than most would in a month!" Antonio said happily. Caesar laughed.

I chuckled, oh Antonio.

"Quite, quite! Now tell me about that costume When I saw you light up I was mesmerized!"

"Oh yeah it brilliant. Or Faboooo~ as Felix put it." Caesar and the crowd laughed. Felix? Right his designer

"Alright so. 11. Eleven. Very impressive! What did you do to get it? We're all dying to know!" The audience cheered

"Ah, I don't think I'm aloud to talk about." The gamemakers nodded. "Besides, half the fun is to keep you all guessing. I'm sure you'll find out when the games begin." Probably his ax skill

"Such a tease!" Caesar gushed. They both laughed.

"Now to the big question. Who was that boy who clinged to you during the reaping?"

"Lovino. My fiance." He said a little sadly. "It's hasn't been two weeks and I already miss him like crazy."

Oh Antonio I miss you too!

"That's interesting. It isn't often a Tribute is engaged." Antonio nodded playing with the ring around his neck. "Is that his?" he asked pointing to his chest. Antonio nodded.

"It's his wedding band. He has mine. He said it's like we have a piece of each other. A piece of our love. When I get home we're going to get married and swap."

My hands went to my neck, finding the large ring. I smiled.

"Don't you mean if?" Caesar asked

"No. I mean _when_ I get home."

"He sounds confedent." Lars said

"He has reason to be." I said slowly. "He's got a competitive edge. And I'm sure he knows."

"Explain?" Alfred asked.

"He must be a fan favorite. He's handsome and humble. He looked stunning at the parade. He's got and 11 in scoring, so not only is he handsome, he's a good fighter and survivor, not just good the best out of them all. Now aside from this he has yet another advantage. He's got a fiance, me, to come home to. A family waiting for him. None of the others have that. So now that he's the fan favorite, and he hasn't done anything to upset the capital, that means they'll want to protect him and won't I dunno, set his campsite on fire. Or set a hoard of bears on him, unless they're bored. And based on the other tributes so far I doubt that'll happen anytime soon. The boy from 2 and the boy from 1 look like they want to rip each other's throats out. So if they can just stay fighting while Antonio gets his bearings, he'll be just fine." I said.

"Shit kid, you've really thought about this, haven't you?" Lars asked.

"Yeah, without Antonio here to keep me busy I've had a lot of thinking time..." I said blushing slightly.

"Sex does make your brain fuzzy." Alfred said.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SEX." I yelled. "Bastard!"

"So you and Antonio weren't having sex?" Lars asked.

"WE WERE."

"So this is about sex!" Alfred said smiling for the first time in 2 weeks.

"SHUT UP. BOTH OF YOU ARE BASTARDS." THen the three of us laughed. It felt good to laugh. Even though our laughs sounded a little on the fkae side, it was still very nice.

I slept in my own bed that night. It felt very empty, but somehow I slept surrounded by the smell of Antonio. In my sleep I almost forgot he was gone. When I awoke my fingers reached to find nothing. I panicked for a moment, but I remembered and sat up. I felt empty. But I would see Antonio tonight. I hoped he made it through the blood bath... A sense of fear crept through me. What... What if he didn't? What if his body fell to the ground covered in blood never to rise again? Never to smile, to kiss me, to hug me, to say "Lovi", ot say he loved me... I sobbed gently.

It never dawned on me until now that after today Antonio could die at anytime. I could go to bed and find out he died at night. I could watch it happen. I don't think I could do that... I shook my head. Remembered Lovino advantage. Alfred and Lars were coming over to watch it again. That might help. The morning seemed to move slowly, until the games started. They started in a blur. The gong went off, and I watched Antonio run towards the cornucopia. But he seemed... Off. His eyes were much to dark. He pushed someone out of his way grabbing his ax. He swung it around killing someone. My stomach gave and unpleasant turn, but I scolded myself.I would rather have and Antonio that's killed people then a dead Antonio.

He grabbed a pack and ran for it, only killing one more person, a girl, before running out. The view of him killing her was much clearer than the first. His ax swing was smooth and precise. I shuddered, but it was a delightful shudder. Oh god, was I turned on by that? How sick! I felt dirty... Naughty. Not helping Lovino, yous sicko. I just watched as it showed the little boy from 4, give a surprisingly strong punch to the by from 10. We watched but my mind drifted. They weren't showing Antonio I didn't care. All I could think of is how Antonio killing someone could turn me on... It was sick and horrible and so incredibly sexy.

Ahh! Stop it brain! I shook the thought from my mind as the hour passed. The last scene was Antonio. He was laying down in a small cave playing with my ring. He smiled, a hand coming up to his face. He must of realised that he had dried blood on his face.

"I only killed them, because I have to get out of here..." I somehow knew he was talking to me. After a few second he fell asleep, whispering my name. After that they showed the screen with the fallen. Half of them were dead. But I didn;t care. As long as Antonio was alive, I didn't care.

**OSOPKJFPOGF THIS TOOK FOREVER. I AM SO SORRY. I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON. Lol no I'm not I'm just lazy, and busy. So Merry Christmas fuckers! And happy 16th to me, (LE 19th~) and happy not dying yesterday! So yeah, sorry, sorry. Now drop a review for little 16 year old Roxi~ It can be your birthday/Christmas present! Yay~!**


	9. Yellow Death

**RAWR. Ok, so Children Will Listen, will have to wait. It's been... I dunno since like my birthday since I last saw you guys! Or at least since you saw this story. This chapter is so hard because I don't know how to get to a certain point, or the point to the next stage of my story. **

As it turned out, Gilbert and I worked well together. Very well, he would do the hunting, and I would do the trapping. I stayed at out campsite and held down the fort, while he would go out and by tree and get a feel for the rest of the tributes. So far, no one had any idea of where we were.

"Oi! Tonio!" Gilbert called, before jumping out of the tree. I looked up from the fire I was trying to build.

"What's going on with the others?" I asked.

"Same old. Maddie's being her cute self and surviving. Arthur and they guy from 1, Francis are fighting a lot. But something seems off about Arthur..." Gilbert said sitting down next to me.

"Wasn't he always, a bit off?" I asked him.

"More so than normal." He said "He's more creepy and insane... And all he eats are these weird yellow berries." Gilbert said "Maybe it's a hallucinogenic."

"Maybe..." I said. "So lets take a note, no freaky yellow berries, si?"

"Ja..." Gilbert said. "Hey, I kind of have a personal question."

"Yeah?" I asked

"What went through your mind when you were picked for these damn games?"

"Lots of stuff. Fear, anger, relief..." I said trailing off.

"Relief?" He asked.

"I'm glad it wasn't my brother, or Lovino. I mean, as long as they're safe that's all that matters. I mean, if I die here, and lets face it that's quite possible... They'll be safe. For a least a little bit." I said

"I guess I get it. I have a little brother too. If he was chosen... Heh, if he was picked I'd still be here." Gilbert said.

"Really?" I asked. But I'm sure I would have done the same... Hell I'd have done it for Lovino's brother's as well...

"Yeah... There's no way in hell I would have let him come in. I mean, West can handle himself.. That's for sure, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to protect him."

"Mm... Oh, I have a question as well! Where did you learn to use a bow and arrow?" I asked.

"I know a guy. Mr. Everdeen. Real nice guy, pretty wife and a cute little girl, and another on the way." Gilbert said.

"That's cool..." I said.

"What about you? How the hell do you know how to use a battle ax?" Gilbert asked.

"Well I work with axes for a living." I said with a shrug, and a smirk.

"Oh come on, spill." He said.

"Nope~ It's a Fernandez family secret. I'd tell you, but you know. The entire country is listening~"

"Fine, tell me after we win. And yes, _we._ We get rid of everyone else, and then refuse to fight. And then we figure out something, until they let us both win! But as for now, what do we do?"

"We need a plan." I said.

"To do what?" He asked

"To take down the careers. If we knock them out, we'll have a much better chance at surviv-" I was cut off by a loud boom in the distance. We waited for a moment as the name and face of the death was broadcasted in the sky. The girl from 2. "What in god's name...?" I asked "Were they attacked?"

"Doubtful. I bet it was Arthur. During one of my trips down there I heard him talking about killing the others in their sleep." He said. "Remember? But I thought he would have gone for the guy from 1." I nodded.

"Yeah... I wonder what happened then." I said aloud.

"Crazy bastard killed his ally. Probably on the move to avoid being killed by the other two." We sat in silence for a moment then a loud growl-howl noise was heard. It was loud and reverberated through the forest. We both gave a shudder. "Or some crazy monster killed her and is coming for us." Gilbert said, grabbing his bow. I nodded and grabbed my ax. We looked to each other standing at attention waiting... Several moments went by, but they felt like hours. I was about to relax when I heard laughter.

Horrible, evil laughter. I turned my head to where it was coming from. Gilbert raised his bow, as I my ax.

"It's coming~~" A voice said. "It's coming to kill us all~" the voice said. The boy from 2, Arthur came out of the shadows. But... He looked different. His hair was paler, as his skin... And his eyes. They were blue and... Pink? He held a small knife in one hand, and handful of yellow berries in the other. "Hurry eat~! Eat them and he leaves you alone~" He said throwing the berries at us, giving another laugh. "He's here!" He yelled running away into the forest.

"Gil..." I said softly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I feel like we should run." He looked at me.

"Just because some crazy bas- AUGH!" Gilbert dropped his bow. His ruby eyes filled with terror and pain. A dark sharp... Thing was sticking through his stomach. And pulled out. Gilbert was on the ground, he was bleeding. His organs were spread around him. "Toni..." He whispered. I barely moved. My eyes wide with fear and sorrow. "Toni find Maddie." He said his breath quickening "Protect her." He said.

"I will. I promise." I said without thinking. The next moment would last forever in my mind. Gilbert's eyes faded, his body limp on the ground. I heard his cannon. Everything stopped. All I could see was Gilbert and his ruby red eyes that would never look at me again. That would never go back to his district. That would never see his brother again. His unmoving lips that would never smile again. As all these thoughts raced through my mind I don't even think a second went by, before I pulled up my strenght and ran. Or at least I tried to. Whatever it was that killed Gilbert chased me through the creepy forest. I ran wading through the smooth trees.

I could hear that thing chasing me. I ran as fast as my legs would allow, but it was in vain. I felt a sharp pain in my left leg. I quickly sliced my ax down disconnected the large black, tentacle from the beast. As I did so I tripped and fell down a hill. But before I began my plummet, I saw a large pale head with no face. I let out a silent scream, falling down the hill. When I reached the bottom, I passed out.

**Did I tear your heart out with sorrow? If yes good. BWA HAHAHA! Suck it~ I mean... Drop a review? And sorry I've been gone for so long. This was really hard to write! **


	10. Under the Willow and Gaurded by Luck

**I have no idea what I'm doing. This is just kind of happening. Ok? OK! So bare with me if this is too boring and short, but this is a transition. WELCOME TO STAGE 3. (first pre-games, second was with Gil) SO YEAH. **

My mind slowly moved from a stage from deep sleep to a state of awareness. For a moment I thought I was still asleep, simply because my surroundings were so different from the ones I had fallen asleep (more like passed out) in. I was under a tree with long weeping branches, that hit the soft floor. I slowly sat up, and a sharp pain traveled up my leg. I gave small cry looking down at it. My pants were pulled up, the bottom of my right leg was bandaged, and that seemed to be where the pain was coming from.

"You've got great sponsors." Said a small voice from behind me. I jumped and saw Madeline sitting on her knees. "Careful, you'll hurt yourself more." She said crawling next to me. "Now I need to clean it again, so hold still." She said pulling out a small container. Inside was an ointment, and some bandages. She removed my bandages, and the site wasn't pretty. My bone was showing,but nothing was broken. She quickly cleaned it and wrapped it up. "You shouldn't move for a few days, but you should be fine thanks to the supplies your sponsors sent you."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. "I mean, I'm grateful. Just confused."

"You're a nice person." She said. "I know you'd return the favor." She stood up suddenly and grabbed a small bag and opened it. "Eat." She ordered softly. Inside the bag were some berries. I ate them quietly, leaning against the tree trunk.

"Where are we?" I ask. I couldn't see past the thick branches.

"About 3 miles from where I found you." She said. "and you've been out for about three days. A very eventful three days. Lots of blood. There's only a few left now..." I blink rapidly. "8 of us." She said. "Boys from 1, 2, 3, and 4. You and me, the boy from 11 and the girl from 12." I nod. "get some rest, you'll need it." I rest my head without another word and sleep.

* * *

It felt like the moment I closed my eyes, I was waking up again. It was dark now, and Madeline was nowhere to be seen. I decide to get a good look at my surroundings. I peak open the branches, and close them right away. Right outside was a very large animal. I had no idea _what _it was. It had the face of a horse, but it was terrifying. With bright red eyes, and black fur. Large bat like wings, long legs with claws, and a long tail with what looked like a knife on the end. Fangs, long and sharp coming out of it's long mouth.

I held onto the trunk like it would somehow protect me. I waited, but the beast didn't move. Just laying their, breathing softly. How did I not hear it before now? I try to keep quiet, as he might be asleep. Was Madeline dead? Eaten by the beast? I had no idea. My hand goes to the ring around my neck, holding it and stroking it. I sat there, for at least an hour. Listening to the beast breath, my fingers stroking Lovino's ring. Then the branches move. I hold my breath as something comes into the tree with me.

It was a person. I think. It was shaped like a person, but as if they were covered in vines and other plants, that were the same color as the tree. Then the plant life around what would be a head moves, coming to the ground. Madeline stares back at me, reading my face.

"Got more food." She said, taking off the other leaves and vines. I stared at her, my jaw hanging slightly. "I should explain..." She said softly. "That animal, for some reason won't touch you, if you're covered in the trees leaves or under the branches. It took me awhile to figure that out. But when I did this place became the ideal hiding spot. If we get chased we run under the tree, while whoever is chasing us, gets eaten by the monster. That's what happened to the girl from district one. I was looking for food and she hunted me down. I ran here and..." She trailed off.

"The beast got her." I finished. She nodded.

* * *

A few days passed by quietly. At least for us. We had no idea what was happening outside our little land mark. Madeline taught me how to get around the beast, which we really must name as it really is a great asset. You cover yourself in leaves and vines, and leave them someplace close by so when you come back, you get back in them and under the tree safely. During the night we even started to leave it a few dead animals, which it ate happily. I often joked we should train it.

"We could name it, and ride it." I said to her as she cleaned my cut. It was better now. Almost healed, and by tomorrow I would be ready to leave the tree for more than a few minutes. "It could be like our pet." She didn't say anything other than a soft sigh.

"I think we should name it Tomato." I said with a grin. "And call it Toma, for short~"

"How are you so happy?" She asked suddenly. "All the time, you're happy. Smiling, and laughing like everything is a big joke. We could die, and you still laugh and smile." I stayed quiet for a moment.

"Because." I said. "Because, it almost makes the pain go away. Almost." I said. "Maybe Toma isn't a good name. Hope. Or Luck, seeing as that's what's really going to get us through this. Luck." She nodded.

"Luck is a nice name."

And the beast that guarded our tree became Luck. Our Luck.

My Luck.

**Short Chapter is Short. Late chapter is Late. Bad Roxi is Bad. I'm sorry this took so long guys. I had some major block on it. Next chapter will be about the same, but if I start it right now, I may be able to get some done. I dunno. This stage is such a tricky stage. I mean I have how it'll end planned down to a T, but a few things need to happen before I can end it. So maybe 2 or 3 chapters? Dunno. I'll see how I feel. **


End file.
